naruto_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Enkōgakure Anbu
The Anbu '''(暗部), or '''Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (暗殺戦術特殊部隊), is a special organization of elite ninja who have been hand-picked by the Hokage to perform dangerous missions that require advanced skills beyond the scope of normal shinobi. It is a secretive group, where only a handful of people within the village know who is and isn't a part of it. They are specially organized and high-ranking, generally holding jurisdiction over regular shinobi. Organization The Anbu in Enkōgakure consists of a tenth of the total shinobi population. At the top of the chain of command is the Hokage. They command the Anbu and give them missions. Below him are the five captains, or the Go-i (五尉, Five Captains). Each captain commands a Shōtai, or platoon, which specializes in a specific area. Each Shōtai is unique, and possess different skills suitable for their jobs. Each Shōtai has a designated call sign. Ranks *Hokage. The commander of all Anbu forces. *Go-i. The five captains who are each in control of an individual platoon. *Dai-i. Distinguished officers, each are typically in charge of a team. *Gochō. Common Anbu soldiers. Alpha Shōtai Alpha Shōtai '(Α 小隊) is the strongest branch of the Anbu. Its specialty is assassination. Members in this unit consist of elite ninja who have each trained in the arts of assassination. Each member possesses abilities unique to them, which they use with deadly force to dispatch of any target the Hokage gives them. Beta Shōtai '''Beta Shōtai '(B 小隊) is the politically strongest branch of the Anbu. Its specialty is in espionage. Members in this unit are typically trained diplomats, possessing different skills better used for accumulating information in foreign nations. Members from this unit can also fill out different roles for missions, but most typically act as some sort of spy. Gamma Shōtai '''Gamma Shōtai (Γ 小隊) is the most physically destructive branch of the Anbu. Its specialty is in sabotage. Members in this unit possess skills capable of leveling enemy resources and supply lines. While they themselves might not be strong as shinobi, their strength shines in their ability to spot weaknesses in enemy structures and bring them down. Delta Shōtai 'Delta Shōtai '(Δ 小隊) is the most resourceful branch of the Anbu. They specialize in types of reconnaissance. In times of peace, they go to distant foreign countries as cartographers and make maps of these lands. While doing so, they collect information and map out areas that have significant value to their liege armies. In times of war, they are the kind to go behind enemy lines, scouting out enemy depots and supply lines. They are the troops who put their lives on the line so that others may succeed. Uniform Anbu typically wear black Shōzoku, which covers almost their entire body in a black garb. Traditionally, Enkō Anbu also wear porcelain masks fashioned after animals. If not this, then they will be wearing simple hoods and cloaks, with masks that typically consist of a metal plate brandishing their village's affiliation.